The Lionness
by AllenWalker4ever
Summary: An "evil" plan of Draco's to get something he's been after since he was a first year turns around, bites him in the butt, and he forget the most important part. What does a slumber party, a snowball fight, and a little gossip have to do with it? Drarry.


Draco, for once, wasn't staring at the oh so well developed form of Harry as he strutted down the halls to his next class like he should but rather thinking on a curious fact he'd thought out about the snot, not like he'd admit he'd ever do either. The bugger must've had magic origins in his veins, running fast and fierce and those made him almost as pure blooded as Draco himself. Those of the lioness, he wasn't quite rough enough to be the lion himself.

He was mainly joking about that last statement, but if only to please his mind about its stupid ideals of pureblood and mudblood and how those two should not intermix. Because, he, as he'd dreadfully found out, was severely attached to Harry, and maybe a little spice of attractiveness didn't hurt.

Nevertheless, if Harry hadn't had a spark of magic in his veins, if Harry was just a half-blood or a quarter-blood or anything other pure, Draco couldn't indulge in him. Therefore, Draco was thinking up of ways that pushed their limit, pushed their boundaries, a single loophole that let him get exactly what he wanted.

So if one of Harry's ancestors had magical creature blood, he might as well be pureblood, Draco mused. And the boy was like a lioness. He protected his friends like a mother with her cubs.

His solitude didn't solve these things, as he supposed it should. Without influence from Harry and his parents, and his so-called friends, he would be sincerely able to make up his mind and his heart, and every other string attached. The answer is found through learning who you were, not learning who other people were.

Draco bit his lip as he considered what he really should be contemplating in these moments, his task. Why he's here, in this room, scared and not sure of where his arrogance was failing him. He wasn't a murderer. He wasn't a murderer. He'd wished death opun people, but guilt was too strong for him to ignore.

Dumbledore might be a pumpkin pasty, but Draco wasn't that man. He wasn't the man who would end that, he wasn't ever going to be. He loved himself too much to sacrifice himself, he proposed. He loved himself to much to bear the guilt of seeing Harry afterwards, to see himself afterward.

He poked around the room, looking for a distraction. He felt that he had no one to ask about what his next move should be, in both factors.

Draco pressed his hand to the ancient looking mirror, wondering if he looked up at his reflection that he'd see the answer, see the distraction, see Harry standing next to him, a loyal lion protecting him from that vicious snake looming over his head.

He looked up at his reflection, seeing bright eyes and a cheery smile on his face. He didn't think that he'd ever worn that expression, and he was a sick bastard to wear it now, even if it was in a reflection. His hair was nicely combed in the picture, and someone's hand was on his shoulder. It didn't take him long to realize whose it was.

Disgust roared through his veins at the intense longing the image the mirror had created. If he'd been a lesser man, Draco Malfoy would've stayed for so long that he wouldn't realize how old he'd grown.

But what he realized was that with a little bravery, that's all it took, he could be that person.

There was a reason he wasn't a Gryffindor.

* * *

><p>Cunning was a great skill of man, cunning let one find ways out of tight situations. Such as this.<p>

"I swear, Potter, if you learned what the word potions meant, you wouldn't be here in the first place. That isn't even Thimblethorn." Draco snubbed his nose in the air, and he didn't care how stuck up he seemed. Harry looked wonderfully miffed and a little red. Not to mention disheveled, but didn't he always?

"If you sucked a frog once or twice I think you'd be less of a git." Harry replied, not missing a step. He ground the snakeskin into powder while Draco stirred in the correct directions.

Oh, how he wanted to spill out his plan, for them to be… allowed together. Without any proof. And he was so close to spilling the potion all over himself too, oh so close, and that wasn't the only thing threatening.

"Go jump in the lake." Draco muttered. "Maybe you'll be infused with some more magical blood-" He cut himself off before he could say more than he wanted.

He needed a plan before it let anything more dribble out of his mouth. A plan to woo Harry, that if Harry was even slightly gay he would fall for. Starting with spreading the news about Harry and how he wasn't fully human. A little more magical blood, anything for a little more magical blood.

Just a little.

Then his father would have to accept. Draco himself would have proof that they should be together.

"I think maybe I'll drain myself of some just so I infuriate you more, weasel." Harry sneered, but it didn't work with his face, and his likeliness. He was too good looking for that expression. Draco stopped himself from reaching out and kissing the brunette into a smile.

It was harder to hold in. But his ego and his pride were unflappable. Harry or no. Handsome Harry, Vicious Voldemort, Snappy Snape, Dumbfounded Dumbledore, Detestable Draco. Despicable Draco. Malicious Malfoy.

It was as if his family was a chain, he himself was a chain, and that Harry somehow became his pride.

A pride. How ironic, when he was telling Lucy Perington exactly what Harry contained the blood of. He was merely writing the note to give to her. She was a mild gossip.

The school wouldn't know that quickly. It would be gradual, friends telling various friends until all knew from gossip or eavesdropping or other. That was just what Draco had wanted. Sneaking the note to her would not be difficult, but writing it, he found was far more difficult.

He couldn't start with something like Dear Lucy. He had to write like a girl. Adding another curl to his handwriting, he smirked as it all came together.

_Have you heard that Harry Potter is not only hot but he's a lion. Like, literally part magical lion? Pass it on!_

It was brilliant! Draco smirked, and nudged Lucy.

"Yea, Malfoy?" She asked.

"Got one of those stupid disgusting girly notes, you want it? I've no use for it." He held it out to her. She smiled a little.

"It's bad luck if you don't read it first, Malfoy. You have to read it then pass it on, then you're guilty too." She wiggled her pinky. "I won't read it you don't."

"Ugh, I did read it. It's full of rubbish." Draco waited for her to take it. She did, grudgingly. Then she read it and blanched.

"No way. Potter, part lion? Not enough aggression. He's more like a lioness, if you ask me. Little Ron and Hermione are his little cubs. How cute. Malfoy, who passed it to you?" Lucy had the girly expression on her face that was commonly associated with women and idiots.

"They slipped it into my bag. Think I care about Potter?" He scoffed, before walking away. He hoped she talked. If she talked, his plan would be in motion.

And he had heard her talk, that day at lunch. He kept the smirk off of his face with dignity. However pleased with himself, he had other things to do. Like work on his plans.

He had to try something soon, something that made everyone think that he was actually trying to kill Dumbledore instead of daydreaming about Harry Potter.

He glanced down at his fingers. He wished he could talk to someone about this. He couldn't, he couldn't… His family, his friends.

He felt his stomach churn.

"Yea, that makes sense. The lion has abilities that can make it impervious to things like the killing curse. Or at least stronger against it. If he had magical blood… Maybe we should just ask him." A Ravenclaw walked by, muttering and giggling. Draco felt the churning subside while he just grinned in a horrid victory.

* * *

><p>Well, it had been a good morning for Fred. Here George was being snuggly when a letter had arrived at the window, blast that bloody owl, and pecked him in his ribs until he gave it money when he woke up.<p>

And George had gotten that feel of "Oh, It's morning! We should get up and do things before we open shop even though I really don't want to."

"Com'n. It's seven in the morning! We have plenty of time to open shop…" Fred dragged George down unto their bed, they had shared one since they had bought the shop (The other being just for show).

"I know it's morning, that's why we have to open shop. You're just being stodgy because you got pecked in the ribs." George kissed him lavishly, before snatching the letter from him in his distraction. Fred groaned, muttering that's cheating before curiously looking at the letter. What they saw made both of their eyes widen.

"You don't believe that bollocks, do you?" Fred asked, for conformation, he already knew the George thought the same. Twin telepathy, he joked in his mind.

"Of course I don't. Harry having magical blood from a lion? He'd sooner grow red hair and freckles than that. It's probably from some blood obsessed Slytherin girl…"

"I don't think our little sister is a blood obsessed Slytherin girl." Fred growled, pointing to the sender. George jumped up, silken layers peeling and falling off his shoulders and chest, revealing miles and miles of bare skin that Fred eyed appreciatively.

George glared. "You want to look at my body, you might as well look in a mirror. Except I'm far more gorgeous, so you will only feel jinxed-"

"Babe, you know I'm larger than you. That's why you take it up the-"

"What? No way! I'm larger than you! You're jealous of my beauty so you make bad jokes about my-"

They both ending up tumbling back unto the bed laughing. "I bet Harry'd sooner see Loony Lovegood making out with Voldemort than him having magic lion's blood and I would look sexy in leather pants." George chuckled, pulling Fred down with his arms and kissing his neck.

"Wear them and I'll write back to Ginny about how full of bollocks that rumor is." Fred whispered, kissing the other twin yet again.

* * *

><p>Ginny grumbled as she read the twins response to her note. She had wanted them to get a laugh out of it, she didn't believe a word, but the rest of the school did. Including Hermione. Ron didn't believe it, thank god, but Hermione, something must be done about.<p>

"Harry, pass the butter please." She said, and she enjoyed his eyes on her. She had always loved him, but she had been trying to get over it. Someone else would catch her interests soon enough.

"Oh sure. Umm…" He dropped his voice to a whisper. "Do you know why Hermione won't stop staring at me with that weird expression?"

So he had finally figured out that she had been treating him weird.

"She believes this rumor, which is all a load of crap, about you. Oh nothing bad. Sadly, the rumor seems have to started with the Slytherins." Ginny told him, accepting the butter and she scraped a little unto her plate off her knife.

"What is this rumor anyway?" He asked, his green eyes staring into her curiously. Oh, they were beautiful and forbidden, and that just made her want them more.

"That you have magical blood in your veins, enough actually, to make you equal to pureblood status. The type of animal however changes, the creature. Yesterday I even heard unicorn."

"That's-"

"We know it's not true." Ron cut in, with a pointed look toward Hermione. "You're full human, nothing else. Unless it's true and not Rita Skeeter material."

Hermione snorted. "Magical lion, which has a lot of qualities that I see in Harry, has many advantages and these would make it very difficult for You-Know-Who to kill him."

"You believe this crap?"

"It would be like me hoping, and seeing the consequences. I know personally who started the rumor, after all, and I trust them to have their reasons." Hermione clarified, although everyone stared at her as if she'd eaten a newt.

"YOU KNOW WHO STARTED IT?" Ron shrieked. Harry blinked dully before looking around the table. Ginny herself had nothing to say.

"I can't tell you until I find out for sure. I've hypothesized, looked up the family tree of the Potters and the Evans… This rumor isn't as unfounded as you think. Harry could very well have equal to pureblood status. Then he would be very happy."

"I don't care about pureblood or half-blood-" Harry intervened, but Hermione cut him off by just standing up and leaving.

Hermione smirked. Of course Harry wasn't part magical creature, but HE wanted the school to think that. And she might've tweaked the family tree of the Evans and changed out an Amelia Evans: muggle, with and Amelia Evans: Magikus preditoria.

"I changed an entry on the Evan's family tree. They'll never expect it to be on the mother's side." She muttered, feeling very prideful at that.

* * *

><p>Blaise was a night owl. He stayed up far past curfew in the common room, drinking steamy hot chocolate and eating toasted marshmallows. He liked lighting them on fire and blowing them out in mere seconds before they could get burnt.<p>

But usually, he was alone. Pansy sat down her fat butt right down next to him on the couch tonight and he didn't enjoy it one bit. He'd rather have Crabbe and Goyle sit down next to him, just because he doubted that they would ever hit on him, dating each other as they were.

Blaise raised an eyebrow before ignoring her.

"Zabini, I demand you tell me what I saw you doing to that Gryffindor this afternoon." Pansy already had her nose snubbed in the air. Blaise was already about to punch her nose in.

"Kissing, snogging, sucking face… when two individuals lips meet in a passionate display of affection, used to seal all sorts of mating bonds and magical rites involving a couple… or directly in muggle terms, an affectionate or respectful touching of the lips, a light fleeting touch, or to touch with the lips." Blaise rolled his eyes when Pansy threw a fit at this.

"That's directly from the wizarding dictionary! And from the… does this say Webster's standard dictionary on it? Blaise Zabini, why were you kissing a fucking Gryffindor on the 3rd floor corridor today at about 3 this afternoon?" She thundered. Soon Draco's sleepy head poked out, soon followed by Theo's, both having heard Pansy throw a fit.

"Because I wanted to." He snarled, punching Pansy "for waking up Draco and Theo". Hard as he could without her suspecting anything, like his anger boiling up to the surface.

"A Gryffindor! Zabini- Draco, come and talk some sense into Blaise! He was snogging Seamus Finnigan in the hallway this afternoon!" Pansy shrieked, although by this time someone had thought to cast Muffilato on the room to prevent it from being overheard and waking up anyone else.

But instead of Draco saying anything, Theo was the one who spoke up. "Isn't Seamus the one who you were blackmailing? You had something important of his? Blaise, please-"

"I don't have to listen to you!" Blaise snapped. Theo blinked at him snapping back. Draco slithered down in a chair next to Pansy, a house elf giving him a cup of cocoa.

"Blaise can make out with Gryffindors all he likes." Draco smirked a little as Theo tried to hold back something behind his eyes.

"First it was Hermione Granger, then it was Ginny Weasley, then it was Neville Longbottom, now it's Seamus Finnigan! Can you not get enough of those stupid Gryffindors?" Theo growled, the only one still standing up.

"Guys, the vibe is seriously wrong here. I say Blaise and Theo make up, then we play some game." Pansy said, making some poor house elf fetch her a blanket for everyone and a roaring fire in the fireplace.

"Oh, I know. Let's get the Gryffindors and a couple more to join us at 1 in the morning, and we'll have a merry time!" Draco hissed.

Pansy however, seemed to love this idea and she sent the poor overworked house elves to fetch all the fun Gryffindors of any importance. Draco, Theo, and Blaise almost dropped their mugs at this, but only Draco seemed to find this amusing. Gryffindors weren't supposed to know where their common room was, or how to get in, and what if one heard the password, or…

The house elves just apparated them into the room instead, which was hardly a relief because standing the middle of the Slytherin common room was a very angry, very tired Harry Potter.

"Malfoy." He half hissed, half purred. Blaise burst out laughing.

"Oh Malfoy, I didn't know you were fucking him yet! We all thought you would hold in your urges, oh Theo, you owe me 10 galleons-"

Malfoy threw his mug at Blaise, but he wouldn't stop laughing even as the broken mug was cleaned up quickly by the house elves. Harry raised an eyebrow. Several other Gryffindors appeared.

Once Blaise had spotted Seamus, he pulled the sandy blonde Gryffindor into his arms and unto the couch, all the while Theo glared even harder. Harry sat down at the newly appearing couches for the Gryffindors to sit.

Ron started drooling on them as he snuggled up on the edge of one. Hermione winced as she saw Blaise and Seamus kissing each other lightly. Mainly out of disgust, but Harry couldn't really blame her. She settled down as close to Ron as possible.

"SO!" Pansy practically screamed. "Anybody ready to play… TRUTH, OR DARE? Wizarding style!"

Everyone woke up at the mention of that. Actually most of the winced and started trying to find the exit as soon as possible.

Harry glowered at Draco, but Draco shrugged triumphantly, his way of telling Harry that he had nothing to do with this. Harry didn't seem to figure it out though, so the physical gesture was useless.

"Okay, since I started this fiasco, I get to pick who goes frist! I pick Blaise, since he woke all of us up, whether on purpose or not!" Pansy giggle shrieked. Hermione winced and forgot that she shouldn't lean on Ron. Ron blushed bright scarlet at this, but he didn't point it out to Hermione that her head was in HIS lap.

Blaise raised an eyebrow. "Okay, I pick dare."

Pansy continued to squeal. "I dare you to get Seamus into a Lady Gaga outfit!" When this was met with scared faces, several curious ones, and Blaise's clueless one, she pulled out a CD cover with a blonde muggle woman wearing… was that a dress made out of meat?

"How the hell am I supposed to get a meat dress?" Blaise's dark eyebrows were high in his forehead. Pansy pulled out her wand and aimed it at the rug on the floor.

"_librae Gaga meatre vicus" _And the rug turned into a meat dress with a flick of Pansy's wand. Once seen by Seamus, he let out a high pitched squeal of terror, hiding his face in Blaise's sweater vest. Hermione was actually quite impressed with the spell, and she went to Pansy to learn how it worked while Blaise, confronted with the impossible, merely used the spell to transform the clothes Seamus was already wearing, into the meat dress.

Seamus screamed for mercy, but the Gryffindors all thought it was a laugh anyways. Harry held in his giggles, and glared at Draco when he caught him watching.

"Okay, then Truth, or Dare, Theo?" Blaise said, twiddling the bit of bacon headress that accompanied the meat dress. Theo scowled.

"Truth." He hissed, and if looks could kill Blaise would be a very grave man indeed. However, Theo wasn't a basilisk and neither could he get ahold of one.

Harry raised his hand before Blaise could ask the question. "Can I ask him the question?" He stated, less of a question than a demand.

"Uh, sure. Just nothing stupid, okay?" Blaise confirmed. This seemed to make Theo's eyes slit even more than before. Draco snickered.

"Does your mother have to whore herself out now that your daddy is in prison?" Harry asked with malice. Theo hissed, and literally whipped his wand out, ready to kill. The whole room snapped to attention. Blaise even stopped messing with Seamus, on the edge of his seat.

"Don't speak about her like you know anything, Potter! The only one who knows what it's like is Draco! You don't know because your parents were dead far before you could miss them!" Theodore Nott slid his wand back into his pocket.

Everyone sucked in the breath they didn't know they'd been holding. Ron especially took a big breath.

"I might not have ever known them, but I will always remember them and wish that they were here for me." Harry mumbled, sliding his own wand into his back pocket, which probably wasn't a smart idea.

"Hermione Granger, Truth or Dare." Theo spit. She jumped out of Ron's lap with her name being called, attentive once again.

"Oh, Dare. A really tough spell maybe, a patronus or…"

"I dare you to run outside of the corridor and find Filch, then make your escape back here. Any and all spells are banned." Theo grinned like the devil, and he probably had right to. Hermione looked absolutely mortified.

"I could get absolutely killed with detentions with that, I'm a prefect!" She protested.

Theo shrugged. "Might as well do it, show off that famous Gryffindor bravery."

Hermione exited the room, horror evident on her face. Harry and Ron watched anxiously as it only took her five seconds to bang on the portrait desparately. Theo chuckled, and Blaise opened the portrait with the same mocking expression.

"He saw me, but then I couldn't help myself! I confunded him and ran…" Hermione wailed. Ron patted her on the back. She calmed down after that, and she even finished her turn with a smile. "So, Dean Thomas, Truth or Dare?"

Dean readily picked dare, and he was told to get Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris, and make out with her. This also only took a few seconds, as she was already prowling for Hermione, but Dean was shuddering afterwards.

"Oh, I pick Pansy. Truth or Dare?" Dean asked, his dark eyes connecting with Blaise's as they both stared down at Seamus's mostly sleeping form.

"Truth, gushy gushy truth!" She jumped up at this, and started prancing around the room. "I want my question, I want my question!"

"Who do you think Blaise is really after?" He said harshly. He was suspicious of the other black teen for his advances on Seamus, and everyone knew that Dean is Seamus's best friend. This question had Pansy stumped however.

"Not Seamus, definitely. He's just another phase, and not Ginny. He hates the filthy blood traitor he does-" Ginny flinched and tried not to pull her wand out. "and the mudblood is even worse because of her scum-" Hermione did actually pull out her wand now. "Maybe a different Weasley, but I highly doubt it. He's not after Draco, they already got over that forever ago-" Draco flinched as well, but Harry's was more visible. "So it's Theo?" She finally concluded.

Theo hiccupped nervously. He said softly, "Blaise has a thing for Gryffindors, Pansy dear."

Blaise raised his eyebrows, his hand absent mindedly running itself through Seamus's hair. Dean growled lightly at the touch, but Ron reigned him back. A fight wasn't a good idea. "Pansy, I'm surprised that you managed to insult every person in this room without meaning to, in one, consecutive sentence." He smirked.

"Oh Merlin's bloody ballsacks." Ron exclaimed suddenly. Harry jumped out of his skin.

"What? What's-" Harry started. Ron looked like he was still having his epiphany, so Harry decided it was a lost case and he returned to glaring at Draco.

Pansy picked Crabbe, who had to let her sit on his back instead the couch for the rest of the game, Crabbe picked Goyle, who picked Draco, who had to drink and serve butterbeer to the rest of the participants in nothing but his boxers, and Draco picked Harry, who had to lick Draco from his belly button up to his chin (Pansy thought of this dare) and Harry picked Ron, who had to obtain firewhiskey from the kitchens.

At this time, everyone was dead tired and half asleep, so Draco and Harry didn't notice that Draco's hand was cupping the back of Harry's head, and Harry and Draco didn't notice Harry's possessive grip on Draco's waist.

Ron was drunk and he never did remember starting to kiss Hermione, and neither did Hermione, who was practically lapdancing him. Blaise and Seamus were facing each other back to back, with Seamus facing Dean, both of them playing a depressing, horrid, and probably the worst ever played game of wizard's chess. All they had left were their kings, which were moving back and forth on Seamus's side.

Blaise and Theo were facing each other and Theo was painting Blaise's nails a strange shade of purple, but again both of them were so drunk that they both thought it was a charming sign of murfwoggles, and hence proving that the realistic truth of it is that Luna Lovegood has never been sober.

It was truly a pretty shade of purple.

* * *

><p>Hermione and Ron woke up in Ron's bed. Hermione hated hangovers. Not that she had had one before this, but when her cellphone went off playing "Fer sure" by Medic Droid, she knew that something had happened involving alcohol. And the fact that she was sleeping naked in Ron Weasley's bed, but who cares about that vital fact?<p>

Ron cuddled a little closer. Thank god it was Saturday. Otherwise everyone else would be awake and wondering what the hell happened. Not like Hermione could say she didn't think that, because she did very much wonder that.

"Hermione, don't tell Lavender…" Ron mumbled. Hermione cackled evilly. So he didn't love her! !

Victory!

Hermione only then did wonder where Harry and Seamus where.

* * *

><p>Dean woke up in the kitchens, a pink heart smeared on his chest in lipstick. He spent the rest of the day avoiding any girl he might've seen.<p>

* * *

><p>Seamus woke up in the Slytherin common rooms, his head resting on a giant taco. He spent the rest of the day hiding from any Slyterins carrying any type of food around, unless it was Blaise, and then he screamed for mercy.<p>

* * *

><p>Harry woke up cushioned between Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, and Draco Malfoy. His hand was on Draco's ass. He had no real escape plan, so he left his hand where it was, maybe (even if he will never admit it) squeezed a little for good measure, then went back to sleep quite happily as his brain wasn't concentrating on the reality of the whole situation.<p>

Yes, as far as Harry was concerned, this was all a bad (or very very good) dream.

* * *

><p>Blaise woke up in his bed. He smirked. Amatuers.<p>

* * *

><p>The rumor had reached Lucius's ears. The potter boy was practically a pureblood? Then he supposed he could honor the Dark Lord's request…<p>

He wrote to Draco with his instructions.

Draco held in his purr as he opened and read the letter. He would have to seduce Harry, maybe even decieving him into the whole thing relationship if necessary. The dark lord might even pardon him the whole Dumbledore thing if this went over spotlessly. What could be more powerful that Harry Potter, a secret agent for the darkside, kept on Lord Voldemort's leash by the one and only Draco Malfoy?

Draco felt the plan gain much satsifaction, and he did eventually purr about it. He put all of the bad thoughts invloving Dumbledore and how Draco would have to kill him out of his head.

Harry felt his scar burn that night. Old Voldy was happy about something, then?

* * *

><p>"So, uh… Potter, I demand your presense this Hogsmeade weekend. I promise not to start anything." Malfoy said clearly. He gazed into his eyes before shaking his head vigorously. "No way would Harry believe that little piece of shit! I need something better…"<p>

The mirror seemed to scoff back at him.

"Potter, I… request you to come with me this Hogsmeade weekend." Goddammit, that didn't sound right either. He had to say it without ruining his pride forever. Ugh… How did Blaise get all of those Gryffindors…?

That's it, Blaise could tell him how to get Harry! Blaise knew all about Gryffindors, he practically had made out with all of them in their year! But where would he be?

The Gryffindor tower… Malfoy thought with a slight sulk. If he said he was looking for Blaise, then would they…? Perhaps. If he was respectful about it.

He climbed up the staircase when he noticed only a staircase above him he spotted The-Boy-Who-Lived. Goddammit, the flying spagetti monster was out to smite him now, was he?

"Malfoy?" Harry asked as they both came to a stop in front of the Gryffindor portrait. Draco tried his hardest not to sneer, or turn bright red.

"I came for advice- I need to speak to Blaise." He murmured. Harry must've heard him, or he didn't care, so he knocked loudly on the Fat lady.

"Coming!" called Hermione, who was well used to Neville not remembering the password. Her eyes got wide when she saw Harry, but as soon as Draco was in her line of sight, she understood. She let them both in.

Malfoy ignored all the catcalls and other insults flung at him from all sides. He found Blaise with Seamus on an armchair, and Seamus was practically getting his mouth eaten by their nonstop snogging. Not that he looked like he cared.

Blaise stopped when he saw Draco, murmuring something in his ear before graciously leaving Seamus alone in the armchair and accompanying Draco out of the horrid red and gold common room.

"You disturbed my very fun bout of snogging, Dray, I expect a good reason to come from it." Blaise answered the unsaid question cheerfully.

"Oh, stop pulling poor Nott's chain." Draco hissed. "We all know you're doing this for fun and laughs while he's endlessly devoted to you."

What if he ended up in that same arm chair, arms full of Harry, Harry's mouth needily exploring his own, and what if just like Blaise, Harry wasn't serious and he was only doing it to make fun of him…?

Blaise sighed. "But it's so fun to see him get pissy. And I love riling up the Gryffindors. Dean Thomas was about to punch me before you interrupted. And you should've seen Harry when I was with Ginny, he was livid, but not as livid as he was when Pansy mentioned our relationship. And Ron was so easy to anger, he practically wanted to kill me when I was with Hermione…"

"Oh shove it. I need help. I want to ask Potter out for this Hogsmeade weekend." Draco brought the dark skinned teen back to life.

Blaise sniggered, but he didn't say anything until Draco was done explaining everything he'd tried so far. "Write the guy a note." He advised. "Tell him that you would enjoy his company, or you've got something important to talk to him about. They like getting sugar coated. But if it's way too awkward, then challenge them. They never turn that down."

"Challenge Harry to what, a snogging contest?" Draco seethed. This wasn't working. Blaise laughed at his expression.

"No, it's winter, Dray. Something fun and cute, like a snowball fight. Tell him to bring his friends and you'll bring yours, and it'll be fun and not necessarily romantic. Get him to ease up first. Gryffindors think we're all sucking ass to the Dark Lord."

"And a fight won't make them think worse of me?" Draco was starting to get what Blaise was saying, but he didn't really.

"No, it'll be playful. Like playing Tug of War with your dog. And then you could buy him some hot chocolate to keep him warm, and he'll definitely think better of you after that." Blaise smirked. "Now that you mention it, I think it would be perfect for the both of us. I could spend some time with Seamus."

"Okay, then I'll go ask him. But if this fails I'll kill you." Draco walked right back to the Gryffindor common rooms. Blaise stayed to watch. Oh, this would be fun.

They creaked open the slightest, Harry 's angry face about to spit some nasty word but before it came out, Draco flung the portrait right open (the Fat Lady complained loudy but no one listened.).

"Harry, you and your fellow Gryffindors are challenged to a snowball fight this Hogsmeade weekend, and Slytherin is supplying free cocoa." And then he swirled around and grabbed Blaise's incredulous arm and left Harry and the rest of the common room to wonder what exactly was in Draco's drink that morning.

"So… How did I do?" Draco asked nervously, the grandour wearing off. Blaise sighed. Yes, Draco was as subtle as a Hungarian Horntail. But Blaise gave him credit for trying.

Harry couldn't wait for Hogsmeade. He really couldn't. But he wondered what Draco meant to gain by inviting them… so… bluntly and strangely. Actually, as Harry though about it, it wouldn't be strange if you thought about Draco's pride.

Merely asking someone would be stupid and detrimental to the Malfoy pride. So he had to go another step further, demanding their presense.

Harry snickered. It was actually sort of a bossy cute.

* * *

><p>Gryffindors don't turn down challenges. That's why Harry, Hermoine, Ron, Dean, Seamus, Neville, and Ginny gathered round a thick patch of snow which the Slytherins had carefully planned out. The opposing slytherins were making a scoreboard, only the winners of the two on two snowball fights would move on to the ultimate final round.<p>

Blaise smirked as they looked impressed as the board was charmed to display not only the matches, (chosen randomly) but the time and the amount of points on each side. Everytime you were hit by an opposing snowball (your own didn't count against you) a point was added to that person's scoreboard.

Hermione seemed to think this was genius.

The Slytherin's were impressed by Theo and Blaise's combined attempts at making this all work, even the long range cooling charm they cast to keep the snow from melting. The other slytherin's, percisely Millicent Bulstrode, Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle, weren't impressed by these efforts and either looked eager or nervous.

The first round appeared on the scoreboard. Hermione Granger, and Millicent Bulstrode. The pair waded into the 3 feet deep snow, Millicent grinning evilly.

Theo poked Blaise in the side. "Who are you voting for?" He murmured. Blaise nodded toward Hermione.

"We never said spells were aginst the rules. Millicent will be plastered."

And truly, she was. A heap of snow covered her head to toe, the scoreboard flashing a 89 hit sign. Judging Millicent unable to continue, Hermione was made victor. The scoreboard flashed the next pair to fight.

Crabbe and Goyle would fight it out in a grudge match. They tossed their wands aside, (a stupid move but they were never know for the discovering the 100 uses of wolfsbane, were they?) and begun wildy hurling fat, misshapen balls of snow at each other. They both struggled to move in the snow, but as they were slow and slugish already, no noticed this.

After ten minutes, Goyle won by a point, everyone bored and Crabbe had forgotten to bring gloves.

The scoreboard flashed that Ginny would have to fight Pansy, and that went quickly. Ginny was knocked unto her back by a well placed Bat Bogey hex that Ginny loved to use herself, Pansy winning by 15 points.

Now Ron was left to face Blaise. Everyone was suddenly interested. Ron wasn't good at magic, or handsome, or logical, but Blaise was all of these things. Ron well… probably didn't have a chance in hell.

"You dated Hermione! You dated Ginny! You dated Neville. Now you're dating Seamus and you're just fucking around with all of them!" Ron hissed. "You were screwing over my girlfriend, and my sister! My friends!"

Blaise shrugged. He transformed a clump of snow into a giant snowman and made it punce on Ron. Ron was only hit by it's head and he quickly used Aquamenti and Glaciate to coat Blaise in snow.

Blaise shook that remaining snow from his hair after he casted a heating charm on himself. "I can fuck whoever I want, Weasel."

Ron snarled and jumped towards him; no spells or charms incanated; temporarily forgetting he was a wizard. Blaise's protego held strong though, Ron couldn't break the barrier.

"And now you Slytherin bastards start this bullshit rumour about Harry being a magical lion?" Ron screamed.

Draco had only flinched slightly, but it didn't go unnoticed. Theo, who was doing his best NOT to watch the match, saw it and began to openly stare. Theo was cleverer than most people thought, they didn't look past his easy eyes and his slight figure. Draco knew better.

"You started it." Theo said simply. His round face and earnest eyes made it hard for Draco to lie and turn down his rather right conclusion. Draco lowered his gaze guiltily.

"Okay, fine. I did. Blaise goes out with Gryffindors all the time, so what if I like Harry?" Draco whispered.

Theo burst out laughing. It was unusual to hear him laughing quite so honestly, not a chuckle or a snigger. Blaise glanced up, distracted. Ron grinned and plastered the back of his head with a snowball just as the timer beeped.

The score was 3-1. Blaise scowled even though victory was his. "Come on! A giant snowman's ought to be more than 3!" He complained. Ton merely looked triumphant that he'd hit the Slytherin at all.

Once everyone was back on the sidelines did Blaise ask what had been so funny. Theo snickered. "I know who Dray-Dray liiikes~"

Draco smacked him on the right side of his head.

"How'd he find out?" Blaise's dark eyebrows were raised.

Draco slapped his hand over Theo's mouth quickly (ninja quickly). "Not any way I'd like you to know." He hissed.

The mood was disrupted by Pansy poking Draco in the back. She motioned to the scoreboard. It clearly read "Draco Malfoy vs. Harry Potter"

It might have been the match he'd been wanting, but still Draco marched into the snow grudgingly with his wand at the ready.

"Aquamenti!" Harry shouted. Geez, was that the only spell those Gryffindorks knew? "Glaciate!"

A thick stream of now ice shattered down on Draco. He had a second to think… He ran through all the spells he knew… ahah!

"Pyrotego!" He shouted, hoping it would work. The combination of a fire spell and a shield spell to make a barriar of flames. The snow wouldn't melt, but he was sure the ice, being not snow, would be an exception.

And before any of the ice would hit him, a shield of fire melted it, protecting him from the deadly and beautiful shards. The spell worked.

He tried to rack his brain for another spell to cast, but Harry beat him to it. His mind was blank anyways.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Harry shouted, millions of snow balls floating up at the ready. Goddammit, why didn't he think of that? And then they all came flying at him.

Dodging wouldn't work. "Crap/" Draco felt two snowballs, maybe more, hit their mark. "I can't melt snow!"

Ruddy charm work! He dropped his wand (stupid move) and made a snowball manually, tossing it at Harry. It sadly bounced off his protego shield, and the score board started flashing.

5-0. Harry Potter wins. Draco growled. He always lost to that fucking dusche bag! Lost duels, lost his heart! He stomped back into the stands.

Blaise laughed. "You should've used-"

"Oh, shut it." Draco drawled. This only provoked them more. Theo was coughing he was laughing so much.

"You should've seen your face!"

"Forget spells; 'I'm not a pureblood wizard'; I'll just hit him with a regular snowball!" Pansy mocked. Once your pride was dimished in Slytherin, it was rather hard… (to get it back, but Draco wouldn't ever admit this) to get back at those who got rid of it.

And so Draco, a 6th year Slytherin, knew when to retreat in shame. He walked over to the hot chocolate stand, all the cocoa enchanted to stay hot when on the table, even after a few hours of freezing weather and snow.

The hot chocolate was good. Blaise and Theo had done a spectacular job with the whole thing. Draco was actually impressed. They had even a board posted up about the tournament rules. One, Draco grudgingly admitted, was that no one would start anything unless they were duking it out in the snow, Gryyfindor or Slytherin.

"So the ferret is hiding over here." Harry's tone was a bit amused. "You guys know how to have a snowball fight."

Draco didn't allow himself to enjoy the compliment. "Zabini and Nott did all the preparations. I think they just want to impress you slobs about how things are done."

"They did do a lot of impressive magic to get this all to work." Harry took a sip. "Self refilling cups? That's genius."

Now Draco was curious. He took a large gulp of his (this was a bad idea, I tell you. The cocoa is, of course, enchanted to stay hot when on the table, meaning it was still scalding hot) to see if it did truly refill.

But instead of find that out, Draco found out that in some ancient Arthimetic texts, Tongue + boiling hot cocoa = spew. (And not S.P.E.W., the house elf kind.)

"Ow!" Draco swore a few colorful words. "Hawt, hawt, hawt!"

Harry, instead of helping, cheerfully threw a snowball in the Malfoy's face.

"gah…" Draco's tongue was large and swollen as he spit out the snow. "Wat was dat fugh?"

Harry shook with silent laughter. "Didn't that cool you down, you smoking ferret?" Draco pretended not to care. He threw a snowball right back. It only hit Harry's shoulder, but it was a wonderous hit.

"Hey!" The black haired teen laughed and threw another right back. "We're not in a duel, Malfoy!"

Draco smiled a little. Maybe, just maybe, he was a little happy about everything that had just happened.

* * *

><p>Blaise had been haunted with dreams he couldn't shake. He loved to watch them, until he woke up and realized how wrong they were. He was too good for what he saw in those dreams.<p>

He saw himself, wearing the ugly black robes of a death eater. His so-called handsome face, older and wiser from seeing that which should never be seen. A brown haired young man sprawled out before him, wandless and defenceless…

That was just one version of this dream. This dream had spiraled out into more varied versions.

Sometimes, the man's face was distinctly Theodore Nott's. These dreams were more pleasant, because Theo was waiting for him to throw off his death eater robes and pleasure him. Blaise decided quickly that he would not think of these.

Theo may be adorable and he might admit to something of a crush on him, (he loved jerking that poor boy's chain so much that it almost scared him) but he wasn't quite ready to be that… intimate with anyone. And not to anyone who would be close to him, especially as a death eater.

Other times, it was a haunting and demented face, long dead and ready to kill. It might've been Nott's (he couldn't think of that face and Theo's name together, or it would forever cement the image), but Blaise woke up quickly when he dreamed these, because he hated to see that malice towards him no matter whose face.

But his favorite ones were where he was reaching out, and the defenseless young man, whether Nott or… not (pun intended), was protecting him with something he couldn't think of, something much stronger than the forces working against him.

These dreams forced Blaise into the library, and he quickly took a seat. He pulled _The Dream Oracle,_ which he had never had fond memories of, and started looking up the term death eater.

Hermione Granger took a seat next to him. "You don't have Divination. Why do you have that book?" She glared spitefully at him.

"I need… oh, fuck, I might as well tell you, since you can't do shit to me…" He murmured. "I've been having this dream, and I want to know what it means. I had no other ideas."

"This dream is about what, exactly? I highly doubt that book will tell you, but-"

"This is my only lead, you filthy mudblood." He hissed, flipping the page. He was in the D section now, so where was death eater?

"Fine. I'll help you. But this is between me and you, and you have to tell me about the rumour." Hermione flipped the page of the book another page and pointed out death eater for him. "Your dream has death eaters?"

Blaise nodded, reading the description. It said that death eaters in dreams symbolized a foreboding doom, or that dark times were ahead. Or that Lord Voldemort was back.

"Dark times ahead?" Hermione muttered. "Bollocks. Tell me about your dream."

"I'm a death eater… and I'm towering over another person… It depends on the dream who it is. It varies. But most of the time, it's Nott." Blaise looked up bed in the book. Nothing useful, just showing that dreaming of beds show tiredness, lust, or sexual frustration.

"Secual frustration?" Hermione giggled. Blaise furrowed his eyebrows. There were those dreams, but he didn't practicually like them… just was vague hurt by the whole deal… "Sorry. Continue."

"In the other dreams, Nott's corpse is underneath me, screaming for revenge, for mercy, condemning me to hell for what I did to him…" Blaise turned to the C's.

Corpse just showed that death was in the future. The grim. His future couldn't get much worse in this book.

"And… you killed him, because you were a death eater." Hermione said softly.

"I don't know if I killed him, per say. I just didn't save him. The third one, is where he's underneath me, defenseless, wandless, and yet there's something about him that keeps me protected, like a human shield. I like that one the most…" Blaise smiled. Hermione gasped.

"You! I should've known! Oh, Zabini, you have to dump Seamus! Not only does Dean love him unconditionally, but you're absolutely taken with Theodore Nott! It's so obvious!" She squealed. Then she froze. "Sorry, I try and reign it in, but I don't always get it quite hidden."

Ah, the inner fangirl was truly a beast to be feared.

"I looked up shield. It says that I'm going to be hurt or someone else is, but then I will come and find someone to protect me from danger, or I will protect them from danger." Blaise snorted. "This is bullshit. I had a dream that means that foreboding doom is approaching and it will cause deaths of my loved ones, but then someone will come and protect me."

"Good luck with that. I think it's more likely it's… well, your so-called Inner Eye showing possible futures if you take the path you're on now… Maybe I'm wrong. Now, the rumour…" Hermione trailed off. Blaise obligued her in telling everything he'd heard.

* * *

><p>Draco had been dreaming of Harry screaming of betrayal. His betrayal. He wanted to scream back that he'd never lied to Harry, that Harry had known all along that he was going to turn him over to Voldemort, Voldemort's cold high laugh as they were both excuted on the spot…<p>

Draco decided that he'd best go cry like a sissy.

Moaning Myrtle sympathized with him as usual. Not only was the Dumbledore situation only getting worse, that vanishing cabinet impossible to fix, but he was having horrid dreams with Harry screaming betrayal at him.

Myrtle laughed at Harry's name. "Harry is your newest crush! How cute, he was always nice to me when he talked to me!"

"You're dead, so why does your opinion matter?" Draco grumbled, his face bright red from embarrassment. She hissed at that.

"You arse! Go die! Then I'll not be alone in here!"

"I was kidding!" Draco held his hands up in surrender. "Forgive my dry humor!"

* * *

><p>Ron loved wizard's chess. But so did Theodore Nott. Theo had just sat down at the table, since it was winter vacation and he was nearly all alone (Only Draco had stayed.)<p>

Ron glared at him from the other side of the room. Of course. Slytherin versus Gryffindorks. Theo sneered.

"You mummy too poor to send poor Weaseltron back home?" He yelled across the room. He had to say, it was one of the worse threats he'd given out recently. Weaseltron…? Next he'd be going Blaiseoptimus Prime… Too many comics, too much manga…

"Your daddy in Askaban not want a brat like you with him in his cell?" Yelled Ron right back. They shared a glare, then they both snorted. Stupid pathetic Gryffindors, Theo thought nastily. He smirked at the thought that his father really was in Askaban, and that when the dark lord won, That would change and Weasel's father would be the one rotting away for being a blood traitor.

"Fine. I challenge you! Play me in wizard's chess." Theo whipped around, hissing. Ron blinked. He hadn't expected a challenge. That was too Gryffindorish of Theodore, after all.

"I accept."

They were both very clever, and they both loved wizard's chess. Theo had too much pride to loose, and Ron was too headstrong to deny any sort of challenge. A chess se was placed in front of the both of them. Theo pulled out his wand and murmured, "Accio Chess players" and along whizzed his very own set. Ron did the same, and so there was no cheating it was placed all in a bubble. So they couldn't cast spells like stupify to make the other loose. They could still hear each other, so other methods of distraction woullld still for work.

* * *

><p><strong>Not sure where I'm going with this. Not sure if I'll ever continue. Maybe if it gets a review or two. I'm just posting all of my old stories up, because I think it's a waste of time and a shame to have written them just to know that no one will ever read them... I own nothing. Bye!<strong>


End file.
